


Heavy Metal and Teddy Bears

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan and Arin meet for the first time, Domestic, Drug Use, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Metal AU, Metal Bassist Danny, NSFW, Nude Photos, Smut, Weed, also Dan has blue hair, blowjob, public boner, some homophobia, tw alcohol, tw drugs, unwanted ass grab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin drags Arin to a local metal show in a basement pizza parlor, and Arin catches the eye of the bassist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Do Not Mosh Into The Pizza Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so I've been really excited about this AU because my friend just got me into metal and has been taking me to shows!!! They're really exciting and fun so I just wanted to share some of that fun with some good old fashioned egobang. I hope you all like it!

Arin had no idea why he let Kevin drag him along to this concert. They were sat in a torn up booth with several of Kevin's hardcore scene friends in a basement pizza place waiting for the gig to start. Kevin had been going on and on about some local metal band for weeks, and finally tracked down one of their shows. Kevin was practically vibrating with excitement, while Arin sat silently beside him. Arin wasn't much into metal, and would have much rather been at home. He was, however, a good friend, and agreed to accompany Kevin to the gig. 

"Dude! It's starting!"

Kevin launched out of the booth, dragging Arin along by the hand. They came to a screeching halt at the edge of a circle of people who had gathered around the band's setup. There was a cymbal crash as the band started to play, and the music was so loud Arin could hardly hear himself think. 

Several people in the audience moved into the circle and began swinging their limbs wildly, throwing their bodies around against others. It looked very odd, and Arin decided that he would not have any part of it. 

He managed to get a look at the band, and they looked just as he had expected them to. Long hair, tattoos, piercings, standard fare for a bunch of locals in the metal scene. 

Just then, Arin locked eyes with the bassist. He was tall and gangly-limbed, his mass of long fluorescent blue curls bouncing as he played his bass guitar. He winked at Arin, who had just realized that he'd been staring. 

Embarrassing to say the least, and if Arin were being honest with himself, he was afraid he'd get hit if he looked at the wrong person the wrong way. He stuck to looking at no one in particular, trying not to go deaf from the music that was threatening to blow the amps. 

Arin stood close to Kevin at the edge of the pit, watching the limbs fly wildly within the circle of scruffy looking teenagers in front of them. Kevin loved metal, but he considered himself far too fragile to actually participate in the mosh pit. Arin couldn't blame him, he definitely looked fragile. And while Arin himself was tall and built like a brick wall, conceptually sturdy enough to hold his own, he bruised like a peach and didn't much care for fighting. 

\------------

After a few more songs, Arin glanced around the room again and found that the blue haired bassist was now the one who was eyeing Arin with interest. Before beginning the next song, the bassist stepped over and grabbed the mic from the vocalist.

"I want everyone in this place to go fucking wild,"

He pointed at Arin with his guitar pick. 

"That means you too, pretty boy."

He tossed the mic back to the vocalist and did a jump kick as he delivered the first chord of the song. The rest of the band joined in, and the pit did just as they were told. There were bodies flying everywhere, the circle around them expanding as bystanders stepped back to avoid their fists. Arin took a couple of extra steps back. Partly because he didn't want to get hit, and partly because he didn't want to be close enough to the set that the bassist could see him blushing. 

Did he mean "pretty boy" in a good way, or a bad way? Like how sometimes someone will call someone "pretty boy" in a patronizing way, and it's actually meant as an insult. 

The song had ended while Arin was mulling over the implications of being called pretty, and the band was taking a break. Kevin found Arin through the crowd, dragging him over to their table and sitting in the booth opposite him. 

"Arin! Wasn't that awesome?!" 

Kevin was bouncing in his seat, energized from the loud music. Arin didn't even get a chance to respond before Kevin was leaning forward across the table with a wild look in his eyes. He barely got out "here he comes" in a loud whisper before Arin felt someone plop down beside him in the torn up booth seat. Arin didn't have to look to know who was sitting next to him, the look on Kevin's face said it all. The flash of blue out of the corner of Arin's eye was also a dead giveaway. 

"Hey."

Arin finally got a good look at the bassist that he had been exchanging glances with all night, and boy was he a sight. He had one of his long arms draped over the backrest of the booth behind Arin, skinny legs jammed in awkwardly beneath the table. It looked like his legs went on for miles. He was wearing torn jeans, so ripped up that there was more skin showing than denim, and an old black t shirt that he had obviously cut the sleeves off of himself. The sleeve was now nothing short of gaping, exposing most of his chest and abdomen and pretty much defeating the entire purpose of a shirt. 

And God, that hair. It was the very definition of chaos, a mass of kinky blue curls that looked like they'd never even heard of a comb. It suited him nonetheless, framing his angular face perfectly. 

He had his warm brown eyes trained on Arin as if they were old friends, rather than perfect strangers. 

"Hi-"

Once again, Kevin cut Arin short.

"Oh my GOD. You're so cool, I'm such a huge fan!"

Their guest was hardly fazed by Kevin's enthusiasm. 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like the set so far. But if you want to talk to the real cool guy in the band, you're looking for the vocalist."

Dan motioned to the teenaged guy that had been screaming into the microphone all night, who was standing with the drummer and the guitarist not too far away. 

"Why don't you go chat him up? I'm sure he'd be glad to meet you. Tell him Danny sent you over." 

Arin thought Kevin was going to implode. He was starstruck, but he hopped up from the booth and bounded over to the rest of the band, fangirling all over the place. It occured to Arin what exactly Danny had just done. 

They were alone. Together. 

Danny extended his hand to Arin for a handshake, which he took. 

"My name's Danny. And you are?"

Danny was a bit hoarse from supplying backup vocals, making his voice sound rough. Arin couldn't help but find it attractive.

"I'm Arin."

"I haven't seen you around here before, I think I would have noticed someone like you."

"I've never been here, I'm just here because my friend begged me to come with him. And what do you mean 'someone like me?'"

Danny grinned, raking his bony fingers through his hair. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. But let's be honest, you don't exactly blend in with the rest of us punks. You're too innocent looking."

"You think I'm not tough?"

He was totally right, Arin didn't fit in at all. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Danny laughed.

"Well, you do look like you could probably snap me in half without breaking a sweat, but you're wearing powder pink and a ponytail, so there's that. Plus you've been blushing since I sat down. I can tell you're a big softie."

Danny moved his arm from the booth backrest to Arin's shoulders. 

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Yeah, fine, I bruise easily. And I don't like fighting. I'm a teddy bear."

"I knew it. Looks like the break is almost over, so if I don't see you before you leave, is it cool if I give you my number?"

Arin's heart flipped.

"Yeah, sure."

Dan pulled a sharpie out of his hair, he probably had it tucked behind his ear. He scrawled his number on the back of Arin's hand beside the big black X that had been drawn on to indicate that he had already paid his way in. Dan returned the sharpie back to where he found it and patted Arin on the back as he got up from the booth. He leaned in just before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Call me sometime, teddy bear."

Then, just as mysteriously as he appeared, he was gone. 

\-------------

Arin stayed in the booth for the rest of the concert, giving his eardrums a rest. The music was more enjoyable when it wasn't loud enough to make Arin's ears bleed. Danny was a great bassist.

Arin didn't end up speaking to Danny again before he and Kevin left, but he had transferred Danny's number to his phone for safekeeping. He had never actually had anyone hit on him before, much less give him their number, and he had no idea how long he was supposed to wait before contacting Danny. Wasn't there some sort of three day rule, or did that only apply to girls? Arin had no fucking clue. He hadn't even told Kevin that Danny had given the number to him, not wanting to get him too riled up while they were still within earshot. The last thing Arin needed was to embarrass himself in front of Danny.

It wasn't until the two of them had gotten back to Arin's house that Kevin noticed the chicken scratch on Arin's hand. 

"Dude, what the fuck is that?"

"What?"

"On your hand, Arin. You got someone's number? I didn't think you were that type of guy, picking up dates at a metal show."

"Oh, that. It's nothing."

Kevin eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait a second, I didn't see you talking to anyone other than... OH MY GOD. Is that Danny's number?"

Arin sighed.

"Yeah, it's Danny's number. Would you chill out? It's not that big of a deal."

"It actually is a huge deal, Danny has the hots for you! Are you going to call him?"

Arin shrugged. He didn't know what he'd have in common with a guy like Danny, or what they would even talk about. 

"I mean... Maybe?"

"You HAVE TO. This is a rare opportunity. Life is short, Arin, who knows what could happen?"

"I guess you're right. I'll call him."


	2. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin finally calls Danny, and agrees to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //really minor spoilers I guess//  
> Yo so there's drug use in this chapter, if you don't wanna see it but you still want to read this, it starts when they get to Dan's apartment.

Arin waited two days before calling Danny: just long enough to not seem eager, but not long enough to keep him waiting. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear, his stomach filled to the brim with butterflies.

The longer he waited to talk to Danny, the more he realized that he had a hell of a crush. He couldn't stop thinking about how Danny had taken such an immediate interest in a dweeb like himself. What was there about Arin that had caught the attention of someone who could probably do way better?

"Is this who I think it is?"

Danny's voice snapped Arin back to reality.

"That all depends on who you think it is, I guess."

"So this _is_ my teddy bear."

Arin's heart skipped a beat. _His_ teddy bear?

"I haven't heard from you in a while, kid, I'm glad you didn't forget about me."

"How could I forget? You wrote on me with permanent marker. That shit is forever."

Danny laughed, it sounded musical.

"Hey, so there's another show tomorrow night, are you gonna come see me again?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yeah, I think you're cute. I'd like to get to know you better."

Arin thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"You think I'm cute?"

Danny laughed again, and Arin smiled at the sound of it.

"I do, absolutely. So will you come to the show?"

"If you really want me to, I guess I could squeeze it into my busy schedule."

"Same time, same place. I have to go now, but I'm really glad you called. See you soon, baby bear."

"See you, Danny."

By the time the line disconnected, a light blush was creeping across Arin's face. Danny was charming as all hell, and apparently loved giving nicknames. Arin was equal parts excited to see Danny again and nervous that he'd bore Danny with his sparkling conversational skills.

Arin made a mental note to put more effort into his outfit this time.

\----------

The next day, Arin sat in his car outside the venue, gathering his nerves to go inside. He'd put on his favorite shirt, a grey t shirt with "my mom says I'm pretty so fuck you" printed on the front, and his nicest pair of jeans.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and stepped out of his car, locking it before descending the steps into the grungy pizza parlor. He approached the man collecting admissions and pulled out his wallet to pay him. As he was digging through his wallet, he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

"Don't worry about this one, Ax, he's with me."

Arin looked up to see Danny standing behind the admissions guy.

"Right on, Danny. Enjoy the show, kid."

Danny took Arin by the hand, leading him over to the booth where they had first met. He plopped down in the seat, dragging Arin down with him. Arin all but landed in Danny's lap, taken by surprise. He felt his cheeks start to heat up. Danny didn't seem to notice, he got comfortable in the seat and draped his arm across Arin's shoulders.

"We've got four bands playing tonight, mine is going last."

Danny went on about what bands were playing, and Arin took the opportunity to notice what Danny was wearing.

He had jammed his long legs into an impossibly tight pair of black jeans with massive holes at the knees, with a black bleach splattered t shirt under a seemingly ancient jean vest. The vest was covered in sewn on patches, with a particularly large one on the front that read "bassists do it deeper." He had one of his combat boot clad feet crossed over to rest on his other leg, ankle to knee. He had his long hair pulled up into the messiest bun Arin had ever seen, entire chunks of curly blue strands sticking out and falling haphazardly.

"Arin."

Maybe he had been staring. He hoped he hadn't.

"You were staring."

Fuck.

"I was just looking at your patches, you have a lot of them."

Not a complete lie, but still. Danny didn't argue.

"Yeah, I've had this vest for ages. Most of these are actually holding it together."

"Ages? How old are you?"

"Okay, maybe not _that_ long. I'm only twenty. Why, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

It was almost imperceptible, but Arin thought he saw what looked like relief flash through Danny's expression. Arin could understand, he had a bit of a baby face. It wasn't unusual for people to assume he was younger than he actually was. If he weren't so tall, he would probably get more people asking if his ID were fake.

"So anyway, Arin, the first band is about to play, do you wanna go stand by the pit?"

"Honestly, I'd rather stay here. The music isn't as deafening from back here."

Danny shrugged.

"Understandable. I'll hang here with you, then."

\----------

Once the third band was finished, Danny slid out of the booth to help set up for their turn. Arin stuck around in the booth until the rest of the audience came filtering back inside from their smoke breaks, joining them around the outside of the circle.

The band began to play, the music blaring through the massive amps. Arin still wasn't too interested in metal, but he was more than willing to listen to it if it meant more time with Danny. He watched the scruffy teenagers running amok in the circle, beating the shit out of each other as the vocalist screamed into the microphone. Danny was shredding his bass, his hair falling out of his already precarious bun as he headbanged to the music.

When the set was finished, a few of the other kids in the audience stuck around to order pizza, while Arin went back to the booth to wait for Danny to be finished putting away the equipment. Arin glanced at his watch, it was approaching midnight.

It wasn't long before Danny came bounding over with his bass strung over his shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to hang out for a while? They're about to close up here, but we can go to my place. It's only a couple blocks away."

Arin considered the offer for a moment. Danny didn't seem like a predator. But then again, wasn't that always how it went in crime shows? No, that was stupid. Where was his sense of adventure? The chance of Danny murdering him was minuscule, and Arin could definitely defend himself against a twiggy little twink like Danny if he had to. So, fuck it, right?

"Sure."

"Sweet, let's roll."

\----------

It was a mostly silent walk to Danny's place, but not an awkward silence. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence, as if they had known each other for years rather than less than a week.

After a while of walking, they arrived at a shabby looking apartment building.

"I know, it's a bit of a shithole on the outside, but don't let that fool you. It's just as bad on the inside."

Arin laughed. At least he was honest.

"Before we go in, I think I should warn you that I don't have any furniture yet. Turns out that shit is expensive, and I don't make enough to afford any yet. All I've got is enough for rent and food, but I managed to buy a bed, so it's not all bad."

Danny unlocked the door and held it open for Arin, who stepped through into the dank stairwell. Danny followed him through, leading him up the winding spiral staircase to the fifth floor. Through another door was a dim hallway, down which the two walked to Danny's door.

Danny hasn't been kidding when he said he had no furniture, the place was empty. It was small, outdated kitchen just off the empty living area, with two doors that Arin assumed led to a bathroom and a bedroom. Danny set his bass down in the corner.

"Mostly I just sit on the floor. Sorry again about the lack of furniture."

"Nah, it's cool. I usually sit on floors anyway."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Just a water, thanks."

Danny opened the small fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle, tossing it to Arin, who had already taken a seat on the floor in the living room. Danny pulled something out of a kitchen drawer before sitting cross legged across from Arin.

"Do you care if I smoke? It's kind of a post concert ritual."

"Go ahead."

Danny flicked the lighter, igniting the end of something that definitely wasn't a cigarette.

"Is that..."

"Weed? Yeah. The landlord doesn't give a shit, he smokes more in a day than I do in a month."

Arin felt like a total square. He'd never even seen marijuana in person.

"Are you okay, Arin? You look kind of spooked."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never encountered weed in the wild before. I was a sheltered kid."

Danny took a drag of the joint and grinned.

"That's really cute. Looks like I'm your bad influence."

"I've always been a sucker for the bad boy types."

Danny flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Wanna try some?"

Arin was thrown off for a moment by the question. Seeing someone else smoke weed was one thing, actually smoking the weed was another. But then again, what was there to lose? Weed wasn't addictive, and it wasn't like it would harm him. People used that shit for medical purposes, right? Fuck it.

"Why not?"

Danny handed him the joint, sitting back to watch how Arin would react. Arin took a drag, trying not to overdo it. He pulled the joint from his lips, holding the smoke for a moment. He exhaled, but ended up in a coughing fit. Danny was trying not to laugh, but he was not very successful. Arin handed the joint back to Danny, who took another long drag from it, tipping his head back to breathe out all the smoke. Arin hated to admit it, but Danny looked really hot when he did that. It was something about how the dim fluorescent lights played off the sharp angles of his face, the street lamps filtering through the windows to highlight the crisp curve of his jaw and the muscles in his neck.

Danny handed the joint back to Arin, who tried taking another puff of it, this time exhaling without coughing.

"Look at you, learning so quickly. I'm either a good teacher or a really bad influence."

They passed the joint back and forth until it was gone, the effects of the drug starting to kick in. Arin was giddy and giggly, his body felt warm and weightless.

"Hey Danny."

"Yeah, big bear?"

"Do you think if I sit here long enough, I'll float off into space?"

"I don't want you to float away."

Danny scooted forward, extending his legs and patting his lap, indicating for Arin to sit there. Arin did so, and Danny wrapped his arms around Arin's waist.

"There, now you won't float away."

"Thank you, Danny."

They sat silently for a while, high as kites.

"Hey, Danny."

"Yeah?"

"You smell... Really nice."

"Mhmm? What do I smell like?"

Arin leaned in, nuzzling into Danny's neck. His answer was slightly muffled.

"You smell like fire. But more like.... friendly fire, you know? Like if you were friends with a dragon, and he would light campfires for you to roast marshmallows together."

"Maybe I am a dragon, a friendly dragon. Maybe that's why I smell like friendly fire."

Arin sat up, smiling wide.

"A friendly dragon?"

"Yep. Do you want some of my fire?"

Arin nodded, and Danny tucked the loose strands of Arin's hair back behind his ear. He pressed their lips together, ever so gently, slipping his hand around the back of Arin's neck.

Arin's head spun. He did taste like fire. But it was a sweet fire, like memories of summer camp, eating the leftover chocolate and graham crackers as everyone sat around the campfire on a chilly night.

Except that there was no "everyone," only Arin and Danny. And they were kissing, soft and slow, like familiar lovers.

Arin brought his hand up to stroke the shape of Danny's jawbone, the rough stubble of his five o'clock shadow adding to the illusion of him being a dragon, lighting a fire inside Arin's own stomach.

Who knew dragons were such amazing kissers?


	3. Hooligans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Danny have a sleepover, and then go for a romp in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Tw for homophobia: f slur// near the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Ok so I published chapter 2 like the day before yesterday and I was so in love with it that I had to immediately start on chapter 3 so here you all go have some more love and cuddles

 

For months afterward, Arin continued to go to Danny's shows at the underground pizzeria, following him home to get high together and leaving in the wee hours of the morning.

Since their first meeting, Arin had started college and moved into a dorm that was much closer to Danny's apartment, so they were together often.

It wasn't until that chilly November night that Danny asked Arin if he wanted to stay over.

"I don't have class tomorrow, so I don't see why not. It could be fun!"

Danny smiled, planting a quick kiss on Arin's lips. They were already pretty high, and Arin was always really giggly when he was high.

Arin was sitting on Danny's lap, just like the night when they first kissed. Danny pulled Arin close, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Also, I was thinking about us, and what this is."

"Yeah?"

"So what is it, baby bear? What are we?"

"Dragons?"

Danny chuckled, but his voice was raspy and hoarse. He had been doing backup vocals all night.

"No, silly. I mean this relationship."

"Oh, I don't know. It depends on what you want it to be. I'm open for anything."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Arin liked the sound of it. His boyfriend.

"Yes, I do. Now we're officially a couple."

Danny lifted his head from Arin's shoulder, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Danny always tasted so sweet, that fact mixed with his caring personality completely betrayed his rough and tumble exterior.

On the outside Danny looked like someone you'd never want to end up with in a dark alley, but on the inside he was more like the perfect example of a boy to bring home to mom and dad.

The kiss deepened, Danny's grip tightening around Arin's waist. Danny laid back, pulling Arin down with him.

"Your lips are so soft, Arin, kissing you is like... kissing a cloud."

Arin giggled.

"I'm soft all over. Maybe I'm made of marshmallows."

"I hope so, I love marshmallows."

Danny kissed him again, giving him a few short pecks on the lips before moving across his cheek, past his jaw and down his neck, stopping at his collarbone.

"Hey, do you want to see the only furniture I have?"

"I would love to."

They managed to get up from the floor, Danny leading Arin by the hand to his bedroom.

His bed wasn't much, just a shabby mattress on top of a cheap looking frame. The sheets were strewn about, Danny obviously wasn't the type to bother making his bed.

"Do you like cuddling?"

Arin nodded enthusiastically.

"Dude, I fucking _love_ cuddling."

"Me too! Cuddling is the best, especially when you're high as fuck. Do you wanna?"

Arin scoffed.

"Is that even a question? Of course I wanna cuddle with you. You're my boyfriend!"

Danny giggled, a sound that reminded Arin of jingle bells.

"But Danny, you're not supposed to wear clothes to bed."

"You're right. But you're wearing clothes too."

"I know how to fix it."

They both removed their jeans before climbing into the small bed together, wearing only their boxers and t shirts, their bodies forced close by the size of the tiny mattress.

"This is so cozy, I'm so comfortable."

"Me too, you really are soft all over."

They laid facing each other, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around one another.

"Hey baby bear, what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Doyouthinkhesaurus."

Arin giggled, holding Danny closer. Danny kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips again.

"You're the cutest, Arin. So soft and silly, and your laugh sounds like sunshine."

Arin felt a little bit of a blush start to dust his cheeks.

"And you're so sweet, probably the most genuinely nice person I've ever met. I'm so glad I met you, big cat."

"Daaaaaaanny, stop that, you're too much."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Danny blew a raspberry on Arin's neck, causing him to squirm and giggle. Danny held Arin close, holding on tight and blowing another raspberry.

Once Arin's giggle fit subsided, Danny kissed him soft and slow, lacing his slender fingers through Arin's silky hair. Arin couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Danny, and how glad he was to have agreed to go to that first show with Kevin.

Arin slipped his fingers under Danny's shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his toned chest. Arin traced the soft curves of Danny's body, trying to memorize the shape of him. Danny's bony hands found their way beneath Arin's shirt, Danny seemingly doing the same thing Arin was doing. The kiss trailed off into little smooches, both of them getting drowsy.

They were asleep in no time at all, wrapped in each others arms.

\-------------

When Arin awoke, Danny was still fast asleep. He looked so innocent and peaceful, his mouth hanging slightly open as he breathed steadily. Every so often his nose would twitch, and Arin couldn't help but find it charming. Danny's hair was a wild mess, his mop of blue curls had become the worlds craziest bed head.

Danny snorted, waking himself up.

"Hey, am I still dreaming?"

Arin giggled. Danny's morning voice was damn precious.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I'd kiss you, but my morning breath is probably rancid."

Danny pulled him in for a quick smooch anyway.

"Like I give a fuck."

"What do you want to do today?"

Danny rolled into his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We could go for a walk around the city, fuck around in some shops or something?"

"That could be fun. What time is it?"

Danny checked his watch.

"'Round 10:30."

"Shit, I don't have any clean clothes. And I don't think any of yours will fit me."

Danny sat up, groaning and stretching his long limbs. He yawned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up from it to amble over to the closet. He dug through the clothes suspended from hangers, finally pulling out an oversized hoodie. He tossed it to Arin.

"See if that fits, it's the biggest thing I've got."

Arin pulled off his shirt, slipping on the hoodie instead. It was just big enough. He wondered what it looked like on Danny.

"Bingo. I guess I'll just have to wear yesterday's jeans."

The hoodie smelled strongly of Danny, his sweet yet smoky scent that reminded Arin of a summer night. Arin climbed out of bed and pulled on his jeans as Danny decided on an outfit. He settled on his usual ripped skinny jeans with a deep v neck black shirt and a leather jacket.

"Your hair is a mess."

Danny ruffled his curls with his fingers, grinning.

"Just how I like it."

"Ready to go?"

"Aye aye, captain."

\--------

"Are you hungry, baby bear?"

"I'm always hungry, Danny."

They strolled down the busy sidewalk hand in hand, headed nowhere in particular.

"What do you want to eat?"

Arin considered the question for a minute.

"I'd suggest a place to eat, but my expendable income well is running dry at the moment. I could take you back to my dorm and cook some breakfast if you want."

"Yeah, I'm low on cash too. That sounds amazing."

Arin led Danny by the hand in the direction of his dorm building, hoping his roommate would be in class by the time they arrived.

\-------

Arin used his student ID to sign Danny in as a guest and took him up to the room, trying not to make too much noise opening the door just in case they weren't alone.

Arin peeked into his roommate bunk, finding the sandy haired boy still sleeping soundly. Danny took a seat on Arin's bed, not saying a word.

"Ross. Ross! Wake up, asshole."

Arin shoved Ross's shoulder, stirring him from his slumber. He was still half asleep, his eyelids still heavy.

"Whuh- what the fuck, Arin?"

"Don't you have class in like-" Arin checked his watch- "ten minutes?"

Ross was definitely awake then. He tumbled from his bed, scrambling to get his things together. He paused for a moment when he noticed the lanky blue haired punk sitting on Arin's bed.

"Who the fuck is he?"

"I'm Danny."

"Why is Danny in our room?"

Arin sighed, rushing Ross along.

"He's my boyfriend, Ross, now get your scrawny little Aussie ass to your lecture. You're going to be late, go!"

Arin pushed a very befuddled looking Ross out the door, shutting it on him.

"He's got a lot of questions, hasn't he?" Danny snickered, speaking in an exaggerated mock Australian accent. "Curious little bloke from down under!"

Arin laughed at Danny's poor attempt at the accent.

"He's not so bad once he's had his morning coffee. He's probably making a detour through Starbucks as we speak."

Danny stayed put on the bed as Arin rifled around in the small kitchenette, preparing to make scrambled eggs. He pulled out a plug in griddle and the carton of eggs, milling about like a practiced chef. He almost dropped the spatula in surprise when Danny silently appeared beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around Arin's waist.

Once their brunch was finished, they sat together on Arin's bed to eat, making idle chatter about each other's interests and hobbies. They had a lot in common, both had an extensive knowledge of classic video games and cartoons, and they were reminiscing about games each of them loved when they were young. They felt like old friends, kindred spirits, even.

\------------

"What do you think of these?"

Arin spun around to face Danny, wearing a gaudy pair of designer sunglasses that looked hilariously ridiculous on him.

"Prada? So chic, very in this season."

Danny laughed at how silly that sounded coming from him, especially with the overdone Tim Gunn inflection he'd put on.

Arin put the glasses back where he found them.

"Look, Danny, I get that we're boyfriends, but we're not _that_ gay."

Danny howled with laughter, trying to stifle it as Arin shushed him and chastised him for making a scene, even though he was laughing just as hard.

"Let's get out of here before they call the cops on us, we look like hooligans compared to everyone else here." Arin paused, giving Danny an extra glance. "Well, maybe you more than me, but still."

Danny scoffed, a big goofy grin still plastered to his face.

"Hey! Rude."

They left the store hand in hand, catching a few glares from both customers and employees.

They ended up in a local park, sitting side by side in the grass. Their arms were linked together as they watched the kids in the field not to far off flying their kites in the late autumn breeze.

They were having a delightful afternoon until a man walked by giving them a nasty look. As he passed, he muttered something about the two being "disgusting faggots," who were apparently a product of society's perversion.

Danny immediately presented the man with his longest finger.

"Hey, why don't you suck it? We're trying to have a date and you're ruining it."

The man scurried off, seemingly intimidated by the large man whom he hadn't expected to talk back.

When the homophobe was gone, Danny's defense melted back into the same pleasant exterior that had preceded it, and he was as happy as a clam at high tide once more. Arin was fascinated by him, how he was able to scare people one second, then go right back to being his cuddly self in the next. Arin scooted closer to him, resting his head on Danny's bony shoulder.

Having Danny as a boyfriend was already proving to be more interesting than he'd expected.

 


	4. Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes MIA for a bit, and Arin finds him in a bit of a situation. We've all got our own baggage, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO this one is sad but I'M NOT SORRY because Arin is a good boyfriend. This chapter is full of nice supportive Arin. You're gonna love it, I promise. Also there's finally some porn.

It had been an unusually long time since Arin had last spoken with Danny. Last time he called, he had called to let Arin know that his show was cancelled last minute. It had been a few days since that call, which was abnormal for Danny. He usually called every day that they weren't together, maybe more than once. He got lonely living by himself, and often annoyed Ross by keeping Arin up on the phone late into the night.

But he hadn't called. Not once in the past four days.

Arin had started to really worry about him, and decided to drop by his apartment. He had a spare key, and could let himself in.

And so there Arin stood, looking at his boyfriend, who had been drinking for god knows how long, balled up in the corner of his empty living room.

He was surrounded by crushed beer cans and empty bottles, quivering and sobbing in the dark corner. He looked so small.

"Jesus Christ, Danny! What the fuck is- what are you-"

Arin was in shock, and just stood there hoping Danny was still alive, unable to move. Much to Arin's relief, Danny lifted his head. He looked awful. His eyes were dark and sunken, his nose red, cheeks wet with tears. He was crying. Arin was finally able to break his death grip on the door handle, rushing to Danny's side.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Arin, don't look at me, I'm fucking hideous."

He buried his face back into the crook of his elbow, trying to disappear.

"Danny, please. I want to help you."

"You can't!" He tried to shout, but it came out hoarse and weak. "No one can, I'm fucking hopeless!"

"You are not, just let me try."

"Yes I am, Arin! I'm living in an unfurnished shithole living paycheck to paycheck and barely making enough for rent. I'm a dead end, a failure, I couldn't even make it through community college!"

Danny lifted his head again to take a swig from the bottle he was clutching, but Arin snatched it from him. He tried to take it back, but he was already tanked, and his movements were slow and heavy. He gave up immediately, resigning to hold his head in his hands, choking out another sob. Arin took what remained of the alcohol out to the balcony, dropping it onto the pavement of the alleyway below. He returned to Danny, petting his matted blue curls.

"Come on, champ, get up. You need a shower. This is not optional."

Danny shook his head.

"Get your ass up, don't make me carry you there."

Danny took a deep shaky breath. He took Arin's hand and stood, stumbling a bit. He let Arin drag him to the bathroom and undress him as he turned the shower on. Danny's liquor blush deepened, Arin had never seen him buck naked before, and a hell of a scenario this was for a first time. Embarrassing, to say the least.

Much to Danny's surprise, Arin began undressing too. He turned on the shower and they both stepped in, letting the water roll off their skin. Danny tilted his head back to let the water run through his hair, Arin's hands holding him steady.

Arin took care of the shampoo and conditioner, lathering his rat's nest of curls and helping him rinse it out. When his hair was clean, Danny rested his forehead on Arin's shoulder, soft sobs shaking his bony frame. Arin put his arms around the older man, rubbing the space between his sharp shoulder blades in soft circles. Danny continued to cry, wrapping his arms around Arin's waist.

"Just let it all out, big guy. I'm here for you."

They stood together holding one another for several more minutes, just letting the water run over them.

Danny eventually calmed down, although still very drunk. Arin got them both dried off, putting his own clothes back on and taking Danny into his room to get him dressed and in bed. He pulled a pair of clean boxers from Danny's drawer, the only other piece of furniture in the apartment besides his bed and lamp. He tossed the underwear in Danny's direction. Surprisingly, he was able to catch them, leaning against the door frame to step into them as Arin went to the closet for a shirt.

He pulled out the same hoodie that Danny had leant to him months ago when Arin had stayed over for the first time. Danny pulled it over his head. It was huge on him, the sleeves completely covering his hands, and draping off of him all the way down past his hips. He stumbled over and crawled into bed. Arin planted a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave.

"Wait. Will you stay here with me tonight?"

Danny's voice was soft and hoarse, almost too quiet to be heard. Arin turned back around.

"Of course, let me call Ross and tell him I won't be home tonight."

Arin sat down on the bed, pulling out his phone. He dialed his roommate's number, hoping he would actually pick up.

"Yeah, Arin? What's up?"

"Hey Ross, I won't be home tonight. I'm staying at Danny's place, so don't wait up."

"No problem, buddy. See you."

"Bye."

He hung up, stashing his phone back in his pocket before stripping down to his t shirt and boxers and climbing into bed beside Danny. Danny curled up into Arin, resting his head on Arin's chest.

"Hey, big bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you came here to check on me."

"Of course, I'm always here. You can always call me when you need me."

Danny was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I know. I just get these episodes of crippling bullshit. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd leave me. Nobody likes baggage, you know?"

"I wouldn't leave you over that. No one is perfect, we all have baggage. I'm here for you no matter what."

Danny sighed.

"You'd be the first. They always leave."

Arin held him tighter.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. You deserve better than that."

"You're the best."

"No, you are."

Danny fell asleep on Arin's chest, the sound of his soft breathing putting Arin to sleep not long after.

\--------------

"You didn't have to skip class just to stay with me, you're paying for that education, don't waste your money for my sake."

Arin gave Danny a playful nudge.

"It's not a waste. I care about you, you fucking doofus. Besides, you had a massive hangover this morning. Someone had to make sure you would survive."

Danny had just gotten through his hangover, thank god for Arin, and had started feeling much better. They had returned to Danny's bed, having removed all clothing except their boxers, Arin's body heat keeping both of them warm under the thin blankets.

"What I'm trying to say is thank you, you're the best boyfriend in the universe."

"Am not."

"Oh, with this again? How can I prove it to you?"

"Prove what?"

"How much I love you."

Arin felt his cheeks start to burn. He didn't have a chance to respond before Danny was kissing him, his lips softer than ever, his touch gentle as he rolled over onto Arin's chest, taking Arin's face in his hands. The taste of whiskey still lingered, if only very slightly. Or maybe it was just that his kiss was so intoxicating.

Danny was straddling Arin's hips, his full weight resting on Arin's broad chest.

Danny broke the kiss to whisper against Arin's lips.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate your support, is that cool with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny stifled a laugh. How adorable, he was still so innocent. It dawned on Arin what Danny had meant.

"Oh, that. Uh, y-yeah. Go ahead."

Danny pressed another quick kiss to Arin's lips before readjusting himself. He sat on the floor in front of Arin, who had perched himself at the end of the bed. Danny pulled Arin's boxers down his thighs and licked a wet stripe across his large palm, using his hand to rouse Arin's dick.

"I think I should warn you, I've never done... _this_... before."

"Done what, gotten a blowjob from a guy?"

Arin looked a little embarrassed.

"Gotten a blowjob in general."

Danny paused.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I don't want to take your v card if you're not ready. We don't have to do this if you're not sure."

"It's not that, I'm ready. I just don't really know how things like this go, or if I'm supposed to do something, or-"

"Look, baby, it's simple. You just sit there and look gorgeous while I do all the work. I promise that I'll take _really_ good care of you."

Danny continued with his hand until Arin was completely hard, leaning up to press the flat of his tongue to the underside of the head of Arin's cock. He wrapped his lips around it, pressing his tongue firmly as he moved in, taking more and more into his mouth. Arin was making all kinds of sounds, some of them were words, but most of them weren't.

"Fuck, Danny, that feels amazing,"

Danny moved further until he felt Arin's tip against the back of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to really get Arin riled up. He was gasping and whimpering, and it was really doing wonders for Danny's own boner.

Danny used his free hand to push his own boxers down his thighs, his right hand still around Arin's base.

Danny used his left hand to stroke his own cock slowly, focusing on giving Arin the best head he'd ever get. His tongue alone was enough to drive Arin up the wall, but he was really having trouble keeping it together every time Dan took everything he could fit in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking all he could get.

Arin was losing it. He could no longer form words, moans and whimpers becoming the only thing that would come out of his mouth. Danny was moaning too, the vibrations from deep in his throat adding a whole new dimension to the already fantastic blowjob. Danny's moans were getting louder, his hand moving faster and faster on his own cock as he pressed the tip of Arin's dick to the back of his mouth. Arin was able to choke out a few words of warning.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm so fucking close,"

Danny kept doing what he was doing, not seeming to care if Arin came down his throat. Which he did. When Arin was finished, Danny swallowed, popping off Arin's cock.

"I'm almost there, baby, let me just..."

Danny groaned, his free hand had moved to Arin's thigh, squeezing it as he got himself off. It was a spectacle in and of itself, and Arin thought he'd be hard again after too long of just watching Danny's wiry muscles move just beneath the skin, driving his hand up and down his cock. He leaned back and came across his own stomach, his clenched jaw stifling his loud moan.

Arin had never thought that watching another man get himself off would be so... arousing.

"Holy shit, Danny, I don't think I could have found a better man to lose my virginity to. That was amazing."

"Aw, thanks. You're too kind. I pride myself in being very good at sucking dick."

"Now wipe that jizz off your chest so I can cuddle you."

Danny stood up, leaning over to take Arin's face in his hands.

"What, you don't like wet cuddles?"

"Ugh, gross. Go, clean up."

Danny gave Arin a quick kiss before sauntering off to the bathroom, returning not long after with a jizz-free chest. They returned to where they had started, wrapped in each other's arms in Danny's small bed.


	5. Take a Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan likes to mess with Arin while he's in class. Arin acts like he doesn't like it, but he really loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm Glass Animals trash now so this fic is named after one of their songs

Another day, another exceptionally dull biology lecture. Arin wondered why he bothered to go to college, it was just as uninteresting as high school. He was starting to think he should have gone to art school instead.

His phone buzzed on the desk beside him. A snapchat from Danny. He seriously considered not opening it, since Danny thought it was hilarious to spam him with messages during class.

He opened it anyway.

It was a picture of Danny, shirtless, with his tongue sticking out between his index and middle finger in an obscene gesture. He had recently gotten his tongue pierced, and he was very excited for it to finish healing. Arin felt his face start to heat up. Danny’s tattoos were on full display, save for the one peeking out from his jeans.

Arin snapped a picture to respond, attempting to look disinterested. The caption read: “if ur trying to give me a boner in class again ur gonna have to try harder than that”

 

Big mistake. Danny was always ready to play that game. He’d already won twice this week, leaving Arin hard as hell in the middle of class.

A few minutes later, Arin’s phone buzzed again, twice in a row. He unlocked it and played the first snap. Danny’s face was only visible from the nose down, capturing all the way down to just below his belly button. It was pretty obvious where he had his hand, especially judging by the look on his face. His body was flush, and he was biting his lip. He had captioned it “challenge accepted.”

Arin was almost afraid to see the next one. His jeans were already getting a bit tight.

When the timer ran out on the first snap, the second one appeared. The camera had been angled lower, the photo taken from higher above his head. He had his fingers curled around his cock, and his face was bright pink. It was the same face he made when he had Arin’s dick up his ass. Eyes shut and rolled back, jaw slack. His hair was a fucking mess. The text across the photo said “do i win yet?”

Arin’s face was burning bright red. He clasped his hand over his mouth and took a picture to send back. He replied with “fuck you, asshole.”

Not long after, Danny sent back a picture very similar to the previous one, captioned “is that a threat or a promise?”

Arin decided not to dignify him with a response. He tried to focus on getting rid of his boner before the lecture was over.

Just when he felt like he was making progress, Danny sent another snap. Arin made the grave mistake of opening it to find a picture of Danny mid-cumshot. It read: “i’m sorry, baby, i made such a mess.” Arin almost choked. He closed it immediately and doubled his focus on getting rid of the monster that had awoken in his jeans. Luckily, he managed to blue balls himself before his professor had finished droning about Charles Darwin.

Arin shouldered his backpack and rushed out of the lecture hall, headed straight to Danny’s place.

 

————————————

 

Arin let himself in with the spare key Danny had given him, just as he always did, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes, making a beeline for Danny’s bedroom. Arin opened the door to find Danny standing beside his bed, naked, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. He had been expecting his boyfriend to come barging in like that, agitated and horny.

Arin crossed the distance between them and shoved Danny down hard onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, on his hands and knees above his smug lover. He had Danny pinned down by his wrists, biting and sucking marks into his neck. He was leaving deep bruises, revenge for what Danny had done.

“You little shit, that’s the third fucking time this week.”

Danny snickered. “It’s not my fault you keep provoking me. I just can’t help myself.”

Arin growled, his face starting to burn.

“Besides,” Danny purred, “You fucking love it, don’t you? You couldn’t wait to get your hands all over me, you kinky little bitch.”

Arin muttered “Shut the fuck up,” before pressing his lips to Danny’s, kissing him hard. He could taste the tang of the metal bar through Danny’s tongue. Danny was squirming under Arin’s grip, eager to show him the main perk of a tongue piercing.

“C’mon baby girl, I bet you’d rather feel this metal bar on your cock. Let me up so I can suck your dick.”

Arin did as he asked, removing his jeans and adjusting their positions so that Arin was laying on his back, Danny knelt between his legs.

Danny kissed Arin’s soft inner thighs, gentle as ever, pressing his face into Arin’s crotch. He took Arin’s cock into his mouth, pressing his piercing to the underside of Arin’s dick, right where the head meets the shaft. Arin howled, he’d never felt anything like that before, and holy fuck did it feel good. Danny sunk deeper, dragging the ball of the piercing across Arin’s skin as he went, eliciting a deep drawn out moan from the younger man.

Arin’s head was spinning. Danny gave fantastic head before, but this was a whole new type of pleasure. Danny was pushing his tongue back and forth, massaging Arin’s cock with his piercing.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Danny. Do you want me to fuck you or not? If you keep doing that, I’ll cum.”

Danny popped off Arin’s dick, licking his lips. Arin sat up, retrieving the lube and condom from where Danny had dropped them. He rolled on the condom and pushed Danny down onto his back.

Arin squeezed some lube onto his hand and pressed his index finger slowly into his boyfriend’s hole. He worked his way up to a second finger, stretching him out. When Arin was confident that Danny was ready, he lubed up his cock and eased himself in, laying most of his weight on top of Danny.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so big, I’m so full.”

Danny was gasping and moaning already, and Arin had hardly even started moving yet. Arin kept pushing until he was balls deep, Danny’s legs and arms wrapped tightly around his body. Arin started slow, kissing Danny gently and sweetly as he moved his hips in short pulses.

Danny whimpered into the kiss, tightening his grip around Arin’s body and digging his blunt nails into the younger man’s back.

“Why so gentle all of a sudden, big cat? I thought you wanted to fuck my brains out.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Danny bit Arin’s bottom lip, giving him a quick kiss.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Ar. I’ve had some pretty big toys up my ass, I think I can handle getting plowed.”

“If you say so.”

Arin pressed his lips to Danny’s sharp jaw, moving his hips at a steady rhythm. He nibbled at Danny’s neck as he picked up the pace, his breath hot and heavy against the older man’s skin. Danny moaned and raked his nails across Arin’s broad back. Danny was babbling between moans, muttering praise and profanities. Arin moved faster and faster, enjoying the noises his lover made. Danny sounded musical, almost like he was singing.

“Christ, Arin, a little deeper, you’re so close to my- ohhhhh god!”

Arin already knew exactly where Danny’s prostate was, he just wanted to build up to it. He pushed harder and deeper, farther and faster until Danny was trembling and begging for release.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck your brains out, Danny.”

Arin whispered heavy in Danny’s ear, thrusting hard into his prostate. Danny whined, his back arching and his skin burning with pleasure. His moans were getting louder and louder, his hole clenched around Arin’s cock. Arin bit down on Danny’s neck, he was so tight, but he took dick so well. Arin told him so, kissing each of the fresh bruises he’d left on his boyfriend’s skin as he fucked him hard and deep.

“Arin please, I’m going to explode- ohh fuck- holy shit! Arin, I need to cum, it’s too much-“

“Do it, Danny, cum for me.”

That was all it took. Danny’s muscles tensed, shooting hot cum between their chests. Arin kept fucking him, kept nailing his prostate until Danny was writhing, his body hypersensitized and flushed pink.

“Arin, I-“ Danny almost screamed, but shoved his fist into his mouth and bit down on his knuckle. His breathing was ragged, and Arin feel that his cock was already hard again, poking him in the stomach.

“Do it, baby, I want you to cum for me again.”

He did, moaning loud through the fist in his mouth. Arin buried his cock deep into Danny’s tight ass, cumming hard and filling the condom.

“You did so good, Danny, I love you so much.”

Danny was panting, chest heaving beneath Arin’s weight. He removed his fist from his mouth so he could breathe, repeating “I love you” over and over again.

Arin carefully separated himself from Danny, disposing of his condom and fetching a damp washcloth to clean his boyfriend with.

Once they were clean, Arin pulled Danny into his arms, holding him close.

“Holy fuck, Ar, I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life.”

“Me neither. You did so good, Danny, I love you so fucking much.”

Danny nestled his face into the crook of Arin’s neck.

“I love you too, baby girl.”

 

——————————————————

 

“Good God, I’m sore as hell.”

Danny groaned as he stood from the bed. Arin reached over and smacked his bare ass.

“Fuck! What was that for?”

Arin giggled.

“Just ‘cuz you’ve got a cute butt. I couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, well, my cute butt got fucked recently and it’s still recovering, so try to contain yourself.”

Arin pouted.

“Aw, come on. Just one little squeeze?”

Arin climbed out of bed, standing behind Danny and resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder.

“Fine, but just one.”

Arin kissed Danny on the cheek, grabbing a handful of his ass cheek and giving it a quick squeeze. Danny yelped, and Arin wrapped his arms around his narrow waist.

“Jesus, Arin, you must’ve really done a number on me. I’m so sore.”

“Yeah, but it felt good, didn’t it?”

Danny smiled, turning around to give Arin a peck on the lips.

“You’re damn right it did.”

“Why do I always end up rewarding you for sending me nudes in class? I don’t know how many more times I can conceal a boner during a lecture. Someone is bound to notice sooner or later."

Danny laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Arin’s ear.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t stop?”

“I’m gonna… kick your scrawny little ass.”

Danny laughed again, his nose scrunching up. Arin couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“I’m so scared, my teddy bear is gonna kick my ass! Whatever will I do to defend myself? Maybe I could… tickle him?” Danny tickled Arin’s soft belly, and Arin squirmed. Both of them were giggling uncontrollably, apparently Arin was extremely ticklish. Arin decided to fight back, grabbing Danny and holding on tight, tickling him relentlessly. They went back and forth until they were both giggling messes on the floor. Once they had calmed down, Danny spoke up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever fallen so hard for someone before. Like, ever.”

Arin was silent for a moment, unsure how to respond. He rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on Danny’s chest.

“I guess I haven’t either. I mean, I’m only 18, I haven’t had a chance to fall in love before now. It’s been all school all the time my whole life, but now that you’re here I feel like there’s so much more to living than getting a good job so I can pay my bills and feed myself, you know?” Arin traced the letters of Danny’s hebrew tattoo with his index finger. “I feel like I know what real love feels like now, instead of what you think love is like when you’re a kid.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely not what I thought it would be when I was young. People always say love is hard but I disagree. Love is just finding a best friend that you want to fuck.”

“Amen.”

Arin said nothing else, just listening to Danny’s heart beat in his chest. Danny stroked Arin’s silky hair, sweeping it back into place. The two laid there for a while until Arin’s phone alarm went off, startling both of them and signaling that it was time for Arin to get ready for his next class.

Arin scrambled to his feet, gathering up his clothes and hastily putting them on while Danny watched from the floor. Once Arin had retrieved all of his things, he knelt down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Bye, Danny, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, baby. I love you.”

Arin returned the sentiment as he disappeared through the door, leaving Danny laying naked on the floor, sore assed but happy nonetheless.


	6. Ladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin surprises Danny with some new wardrobe choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to preface this by saying not only would REAL Dan probably fight someone for Arin's sake, Metal Danny DEFINITELY would. Danny fights someone in this chapter. For Arin's sake.

Arin had no idea what he was doing. 

He stood in his room, looking himself up and down in the mirror. Why had he bought a skirt? Why did he look so fucking cute in it? He was seriously considering showing up to Danny’s place in it. He’d at least get a laugh out of it. 

Fuck it. Arin grabbed his bag and wallet and headed out. 

—————

Arin knocked on Danny’s door, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t laugh when he saw Arin stood on the landing wearing a baby pink circle skirt with little daisies all over it. When Danny opened the door, his face immediately went red. He clapped his hand over his mouth, looking Arin over. Arin was sure he would laugh. But he didn’t laugh, he took Arin by the wrist and pulled him inside, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. Arin’s heart jumped out of his chest. How had he not expected this? 

Arin broke the kiss.

“You’re not gonna laugh at me?”

Danny gave him a quizzical look.

“Arin, why would I laugh? Even if I didn’t think you looked hot as fuck in a skirt, I would never laugh at you.”

“You think… you think I look hot?”

Danny slipped his hand up under Arin’s skirt to squeeze his ass.

“God, yes.”

Arin yelped, pretending to scowl and raising the pitch of his voice just a bit.

“Christ, honey, is that any way to treat a lady?” 

That one sentence seemed to knock the wind from Danny’s lungs, leaving him hungry for air as he began grinding his cock against Arin’s soft thigh. He was whispering into the slope of Arin’s neck, barely audible through the heavy breaths he was taking. He took a bite, leaving a faint mark.

“Fuck, baby, I’ll treat you so right. I’ll fuck you so good…”

Arin dropped his pitch back down to dick-wetting level, growling directly into Danny’s ear.

“Prove it.”

Danny peeled himself away from Arin, taking him by the wrist to his bedroom. He all but tossed the younger man onto the bed, shedding his skin-tight jeans and approaching Arin. 

Arin was already palming himself through his skirt, pushing his shirt up to run his thumb across one of his sensitive nipples.

God, if Danny wasn’t already harder than a horny teenager with a diamond dick, he’d be able to watch Arin pleasure himself all day. Danny pulled a condom and a bottle of lube from his drawer, rolling on the condom and positioning himself between Arin’s legs. He batted Arin’s hands away, lifting the hem of the pink skirt.

Son of a bitch.

He was wearing panties. Black lacy panties. They weren’t doing a very good job containing his cock, swollen and dribbling pre. There was a wet spot on the front of the skirt. 

“Fuck… you’re a naughty little girl, aren’t you?”

Arin nodded, biting his lip. His face was bright red.

Danny slipped the panties off of him, tossing them onto the bed. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pushed his index finger gently inside Arin’s hole.   
Once he was ready, he added a second slender finger, stretching him out.

“You ready?”

Arin nodded again, much more enthusiastically this time. Danny pulled his fingers out, hiking Arin’s legs up to rest them on his shoulders. He pushed in slowly, only picking up speed when he was sure Arin was ready. 

Arin whimpered, grasping at the front of Danny’s shirt as he moved his hips faster and faster, leaning forward little by little to get deeper. Danny was babbling: a quiet stream of swearing, “I love you”’s, and moans.

He kept leaning, kept pushing harder, deeper, faster. Arin moved one hand from Danny’s shirt to his hair, tangling his fingers into the messy blue curls and yanking hard. Danny cried out, jerking his hips hard right into Arin’s prostate. Arin yelped, tugging on his hair again and hoping for a similar result. He got his wish.  
Danny kicked up the throttle, leaning as far as possible and fucking Arin as hard and as deep as he could. He kept his hands on Arin’s hips, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft skin. 

“Danny, fuck… it feels so good…”

Danny hit Arin’s prostate again, thrust after thrust, reducing him to a whimpering mess. His skirt was splayed out across his belly, catching his cum when he finally let go. 

“Oh my god, Danny… don’t stop, it feels so-“ Arin interrupted himself with a load groan, his back arching and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Danny did as he was told, struggling to hold out until Arin was satisfied. 

The younger man continued to moan and whimper, his chest heaving with every hot breath. His toes were curled against Danny’s shoulders.  
Danny slowed up, pausing balls-deep inside Arin. Before Arin could say anything, Danny began moving again. Short pulses, slowly at first, until he was pistoning hard against Arin’s prostate. His head spun, and he was trying hard not to cum again just to he could feel that good forever. He was already far too oversensitized, though, and only lasted a few minutes before making another mess on his skirt.

Danny’s body tensed as he came, the sight of Arin covered in his own jizz pushing him over the edge.

The two took a moment to breathe before separating themselves, fighting lethargy to get cleaned up. 

———————————

When they were finally situated, they crawled into bed together. Arin rested his head on Danny’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“How was that?”

Arin could hear the smile through Danny’s voice. He giggled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Fucking phenomenal, Daniel. Blew my mind apart.”

Danny planted a kiss on Arin’s forehead.

“Good. I super love you, baby.”

“I super love you too, you big goof.” 

———————————

 

“Fuck, my skirt is totally nasty. I don’t think this is gonna wash out.”

“Sorry about that, big cat, I’ll buy you a new one.”

Arin tossed the soiled skirt in the garbage.

“You really don’t have to, it’s my fault for wearing it during sex. I should have known that would happen.”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. I’ve been saving up to get you something nice anyway, this way it will definitely be something you want. What do you say we get dressed and go to the mall to pick one out?”

Arin pulled Danny into a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been skipping meals to save money, you’re already too skinny.”

“As if you’d ever let me get away with something like that. I’ve just been booking more gigs.”

Arin pulled a second skirt from his backpack, the only other one he had bought. It was layered with pale pink frills and lace. He got himself dressed, putting on the skirt and a plain black t shirt. He waited on the edge of the bed as Danny got ready. 

Spring had since sprung, but it didn't make much of a difference to Danny. He continued to wear his winter wardrobe, mostly because it was his only wardrobe.   
Danny layered an oversized black baseball jersey over a white long sleeve t shirt. The shirt was form fitting, tight around his sinewy arms and skinny torso. He pulled on his patented destroyed jeans and combat boots, not bothering to tame his hair.

“Ready to go?”

Arin pulled his ponytail loose, combing his fingers through his long hair.

“Let’s roll, baby.”

————————————

 

“Oh shit, this one’s cute.”

Danny held up a baby blue circle skirt.

“I know you like blue, but it’s really not my color. I prefer pink.”

Danny returned the skirt to the rack and continued browsing. He pulled out a purple one.

“I totally get that, but you can’t just have all pink skirts.”

Arin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Can’t I?”

“Fair enough.”

After a few more minutes of looking through the rack, Arin came across a dark pink skirt, pleated cheerleader-style.

“Oh. My. God. Danny, check this hot little number out.”

“God Damn, that looks like a winner. Why don’t you go try it on?”

They made their way to the fitting room and Danny waited at the end of the row of empty rooms as Arin put the skirt on. When he pulled back the curtain and   
stepped out, Danny’s heart skipped a beat.

“Holy hell, baby bear, that looks BEYOND cute.”

“You like it?”

Danny nodded fervently, unable to find the right words.

Arin put his own clothes back on and they took the new skirt to the cashier, who gave them a weird look as she rung them up. Neither Arin nor Danny particularly gave a shit what she thought, though, because Arin looked like a beauty queen in that skirt.

————————————

“Thank you for buying me a new skirt, Danny, I really love it.”

The two were walking down the street, hand in hand. They were almost back to Danny’s place.

“Don’t mention it, baby girl. You earned it.”

“Earned it how?”

Danny playfully tugged on his arm, pulling him closer and bumping their shoulders together.

“For being amazing. You’re the best and I love you.”

Arin blushed.

“Awwwww, shut up. I’m gonna barf.”

Just then, there was a sound like a hand striking flesh, and Arin’s smile vaporized. He stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face the culprit. He was one of the few people that had passed them on the sidewalk, and definitely looked like the type of guy to smack a stranger’s ass.

“Hey, fuckhead! Wanna come back here and do that again?!”

“Arin, did he just touch you?!”

“Yeah. What the fuck ever, let’s just go.”

Both of them were fuming, and the pervert had frozen where he was. 

“No. I’m not going to let him get away with that!”

Danny stormed over to where the man was seemingly glued to the pavement. He grabbed the guy by his shoulder and spun him around. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing touching my boyfriend?”

The pervert recoiled from the large hand on his shoulder.

“I asked you a question.”

The man sputtered, too intimidated to answer. He managed to choke out a response after a few seconds.

“I-It was meant as a compliment, I could’t help it! Come on, man! Look at how he’s dressed!”

That only made Danny angrier. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, up close and personal.

“A compliment?! Who the fuck raised you to think that laying a hand on a stranger is a good way to compliment them?!”

He gave the pervert a good shake before continuing.

“And don’t give me that ‘I couldn’t help myself’ bullshit! If that’s really the case, you should be locked up!”

Danny let go of his collar. Before he returned to Arin, he clocked the guy in the teeth, knocking him to the ground. 

“And for the record, genius, clothing is NOT an invitation to violate someone, no matter how pathetic and lonely you are. Eat shit.”

Danny left him there on the pavement, taking Arin by the hand and going about their business just as before.

—————————————

 

“Holy shit, Danny, where did that come from?”

Danny took a look at his fist, which had some cuts from the pervert’s teeth. He wasn’t too worried about it.

“Where did what come from, babe?”

“You knocked that guy flat on his ass, I didn’t expect that at all. You’re normally such a teddy bear.”

Danny laughed.

“He had it coming. I wasn’t gonna let some dipfuck put his hands on you without your permission and get away with it. People like that are the reason this city   
smells like shit.”

Arin didn’t know what to say, and was silent for a few moments.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, sweetheart.”

Arin giggled a little bit, fiddling with the hem of his skirt.

“What’re you laughing about?”

“You’re really fucking sexy when you’re mad.”

“Is that so?”

Arin pulled Danny close.

“I’d let you grab my ass any day of the week, baby.”


End file.
